Pink
by Antonia-x
Summary: A collection of Sam/Tom very short scenes; in no particular order.
1. First Night

**So I think I'm sad about Dylan, and Dylan and Sam. And yeah, I'm so meant to be studying but my degree seems less and less fun with each passing day. So to prevent that, I have fluffy stories.. only they were telling me Sam/Tom fluffy stories. Very short scenes, more than likely. Short of like a collection of firsts; I've a list, but if you do feel like throwing any suggestions I'll see what I can do.**

**While I feel I know one person they'll please, I hope you'll enjoy... **

* * *

The day hadn't been easy – in fact it had nearer completely impossible than easy, but she didn't suppose it was meant to be easy. Somehow, and Sam wasn't even sure how, Tom had managed to persuade the consultant to allow her home much sooner than she'd anticipated, though however he'd done it Sam would be eternally grateful, relieved that they would not have to be spending the first very special night apart. Yet when she snuggled herself down beneath the bedcovers just relieved to be home, and Tom slipped in next her, Sam sighed in contentment. Leaning over, she rested her head against Tom's shoulder and allowed her eyes to drop to the tiny slumbering baby she had cradled in her arms.

Laura was completely perfect, actually Sam was certain that her baby was the very definition of perfect; she'd arrived almost when she was supposed to, and been happy enough to wait until her daddy had been by her mother's bedside before making her appearance. Sam tore her gaze from the tiny girl and met Tom's eyes, smiling sleepily at him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling them both closer into his side. Dropping his head for the briefest of moment's Tom pressed a kiss atop Sam's head, and she took the opportunity to snuggle her head under his chin.

She closed her eyes, relaxed by the strong steady beat of Tom's heart. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and his right hand come to rest on her arm where Laura was cradled, wrapping them both into his grip. Opening only one eye, Sam found herself having to suppress the tiny grin that graced her lips which she caught sight of what she believed was total adoration in Tom's eyes.

Laura had been a surprise, and definitely a shock, but it had only taken them the merest of weeks to get used her existence. The major issue might've been in knowing whether they were to have a son or daughter; Sam, much to her own surprise, had been drawn to all manner of tiny baby clothes and simply found that she had to know in order to prepare for her baby's arrival. The knowledge had appealed to Tom's desire to have the perfect nursery all set up in preparation from their baby's birth.

Sam knew what everyone said, but when all she wanted to do was gaze at her little baby sleeping, she struggled to understand why on earth anyone would want to sleep when their baby did. She glanced towards Tom suddenly overwhelmingly pleased that he seemed lost in the same trance as she was. Nudging his ribs playfully, she jumped slightly as he tickled her hip, and struggling to retaliate without jerking Laura too much and wakening her peaceful child.

Instead she gazed upwards towards him and captured his lips lightly with her own, drawing him into a short sweet kiss, before smiling at him fondly – hoping he'd understand quite how much he and Laura meant. Sam knew that they had ended up together quite unexpectedly, but even in spite of that she struggled to find a single thing that she regretted. Laura had come to exist quite quickly Sam knew. She also knew that there were people who were sure they could never have made it work; while a small part of her just wanted to prove them wrong, an even bigger part of her just wished it would work out because it was what she wanted.

Even as her eye fell shut and her head lolled so that it was rested against Tom's chest; Sam struggled to understand how she was expected to put her perfect baby down. In fact she wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to put her tiny pink bundle down again.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, **

**Ax**


	2. First Nightfeed

**I have another quite quickly - however that's probably usual and I'm not sure that I promise to update frequently.**

* * *

Sam stirred at the sudden unusual noise which disrupted her from her otherwise peaceful slumber; she opened one eye cautiously and noted Tom still sleeping through the noise, shifting from where she was wrapped in his arms. It was the darker than usual – then the fact that they had to buy light bulbs had slipped their mind in the drama of the day - yet the strange patterns which appeared to spinning across the ceiling unsettled her slightly and Sam was forced to find their source, yet when she did she wondered if she'd left Laura's nightlight on to comfort herself or her baby. Sam acknowledged that she could last recall holding her baby in her arms and that Tom must have slipped Laura from her and put her into her Moses basket. Sam sat up and shivered at the temperature, grabbing her dressing gown from the chair beside the bed she wrapped it around herself and hurried to the corner of the room – towards the source of the noise.

"Oh baby," Sam found herself muttering, yet much too quickly for Laura to have even heard her if that had been what she was aiming for, as she approached the basket. "Come on then," Sam began and she leant over the side of the basket, letting Laura see her face, before lifting the baby and hearing her small cries settle instantly. Sam wasn't sure whether or not it was her movement from the bed and across the room, or her speaking to Laura, but she almost jumped in alarm, when she turned around to lift Laura's blanket and seen Tom awake, sat up in bed. "Go back to sleep Tom." Sam spoke, acknowledging him, yet he simply shook his head and smiled somewhat tiredly at her. He swung his legs onto the floor and moved towards them, smiling at her before breaking out into a complete grin as he gazed down at Laura.

"No." Tom stated defiantly.

"Well at least get back into bed," Sam muttered in reply yet she found herself unable to tear her gaze from Laura's bright blue eyes in order to look at Tom.

"Only if you do too," Tom responded, sounding so much like a petulant toddler Sam would not have been surprised if he'd had as tongue stuck out the entire time, as if daring her to disagree with his want.

"We're coming." Sam replied softly, bouncing Laura in her arms slightly, as she turned around in order to clamber back into bed beside Tom. Sam shook her head softly at the complete domesticity of the situation, as she settled herself down in the bed. Propping herself up against the pillows, cradling Laura against her chest, while Tom moved to tuck the duvet around them both before slipping in next to them.

Resting Laura to her just as she had done in the hospital, when she'd been watched carefully by the midwife; Sam almost sighed in relief when it all went smoothly and Laura acted as she'd previously demonstrated that she could. Sam closed her eyes for a moment and let the small sense of pride wash over her, whether it was over her perfect daughter or the accomplishment that she'd been successful in getting Laura to fed on her own, and proving that the first attempt wasn't a fluke, she wasn't sure.

Her baby daughter was barely twelve hours old, and a glance to the alarm told her they hadn't quite had her home two hours yet, but Sam found that she already wished to praise her intelligence. She was about to share that thought with Tom and as she turned to do she caught sight of him watching her intently. That sudden realisation only served to make her feel self-conscious which even she could consider as ironic given he was Laura's father. Sam shuffled herself closer to Tom, who outstretched his arms in a welcoming gesture, slowly carefully not to unsettle Laura. However instead of settling into his arms at once, Sam hit him playfully in mock rebuke for his staring; yet Tom pulled her into his arms anyway and she allowed her head and fall softly back against his chest. Tom took the opportunity to drop his lips to Sam's cheek, pressing a light kiss before speaking. "You're beautiful." He muttered into her hair much to Sam's embarrassment and she was sure she could feel her skin flushing.

* * *

**Thank- you for reading. **

**Ax**


	3. First Word

**Not sure whether a week is a slow or quick update anymore, but regardless there is an update.**

**Also, thank you to katielou1701 & sam2012nicolls, for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next part.**

**This isn't designed to be frequently updated nor are they all going to link together nicely...**

* * *

Sam pushed the nursery door open; it had taken her long enough to brave putting her little girl in the next room. However, Tom had refused to do anything other than moving their daughter into her own bedroom when Laura had reached six months. She'd been the perfect baby and once she'd managed the first week of sleeping through the night Sam had felt much more comfortable about leaving her next door. Taking one first glance at the baby who had awoken both her and Tom, who was on her heels, by babbling down the baby monitor at half seven Sam was surprised to note how alert Laura looked – like she hadn't just woken up.

"Hello baby," Sam cooed in a tone she knew that she'd never have recognised six months beforehand. "Hello," she muttered again as she got closer. Reaching into the cot Sam scooped Laura up into her arms, relaxing immediately when she had her baby back in her arms. She rested Laura against her chest, before turning round indicating Tom who was stood – with his hair is disarray – behind her. "Look there's daddy." Sam spoke softly to her child, pleased that he'd been able to share the first night of tossing and turning while trying to stop herself going next door and taking Laura back to bed with her.

"Ma-" Laura babbled gently much to Sam's surprise, she strained to hear what else they little girl would say. "Ma." Laura announced, once again, hitting her hand gently against Sam's neck as she did so. "Ma." Certain she'd heard her daughter correctly after the third time; Sam turned to Tom unable to prevent the smile which graced her lips.

"Ma-ma," Sam practically breathed the words out before turning to Tom, her eyes shining with a unshed tear or two.

"No," Tom stated simply, looking suitably put out as he did. Laura reached her hands out and waved them in Tom's direction and he moved to take her from Sam.

"She said mama." Sam stated on her way out of the bedroom door. "You change her and I'll put breakfast on." She continued. "Yes," Sam returned her focus to Laura once again. "Yes, clever girl, I'm going to make breakfast for mummy's clever girl." Sam practically skipped out the door, and Tom watched her shaking his head all the while.

Once Sam was safely in the kitchen, Tom laid Laura down on her changing table and keeping one hand on Laura's stomach he began gather nappies; wipes; cream and a change of clothes. The top bearing the message 'daddy's girl' had been a joke gift from Zoe – which had deliberately ruffled Sam's feathers, however it was what Tom had fought over Laura's tiny shoulders that morning.

Tom balanced Laura against his chest so he could see her completely, when her big blue gazed up at him. "Da?" He tried tentatively, hoping to get a reaction from the tiny girl in his arms.

"Ma." Laura countered just as quickly.

"Da," Tom stated again drawing out his word, hoping that it would help Laura pick up the sounds.

"Ma!" Laura shrieked happily, and Tom rolled his eyes, knowing that Sam only through the wall would have heard the noise. Shaking his head he left the room heading from the kitchen.

"Ma." Laura began. "Ma, ma, ma, ma."

"Mama," the little girl announced happily and Sam squealed in delight before rushing out of the kitchen and meeting him half way down the hall.

She plucked Laura from his arms at one. "Clever girl." Sam began. "Yes, yes, you are." Sam continued to praise the tiny girl and Tom stepped in front of shaking his head as he stepped into the kitchen and began buttering the toast Sam had abandoned when she'd heard Laura.

"Why's she wearing this top?" Sam queried from the hallway. "Tom?" She questioned again, one hand her hip as she stood in the doorway.

* * *

**As ever thank you for reading, **

**Ax**


	4. First Sniffle

**Because these appear to be all that I am able to write at the moment; but there we go - perhaps the cuteness of a little blonde family is what is required. **

**As I said, in no particularly order, because this one leaps backwards a few months from the last. **

**However, if I have been lied to in order to post - well actually, if I have - there isn't much I can do now. **

**Again, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this part - it is a little different...**

* * *

In theory Sam knew it was silly; her tears were completely unnecessary, and the phone call she'd been putting off making for the last three hours – would solve nothing, but that didn't stop her reaching for the phone and dialling the number. The constantly ringing was unsettling, realistically she did know why Tom wasn't answering his phone but the complete stress which Sam was feeling right now, whether it be justified or not, she really did just want to hear his reassurance.

She glanced down at Laura; Sam had retreated to her own bed because sometimes Laura seemed to find it easier to feed when she was tucked up in there, wrapping the sheet around her legs, Sam swaddled Laura gently in her own blanket. Winching slightly as her baby almost shook in her arms when she coughed harshly. Her tiny daughter's eyes were streaming and her nose running, yet Sam had been reluctant to wipe any tissue on nine week old Laura's tender skin. Reaching to the side of the bed Sam grabbed a soft tissue and began mopping at her miserable baby's nose. However her actions only unsettled Laura further and her baby's cries brought more unbidden tears to Sam's eyes.

Yet almost as soon as the cries had begun they stopped again, unfortunately only to be replaced by the harsh cough that Laura had been suffering since the night before. Sam was sure that she could feel Laura's whole body shaking of the violence of her cough. Again she reached for the phone; Sam couldn't help feel distinctly useless given her profession that she could do nothing to ease the pain her little girl must be feeling. After double checking Sam dialled a different number. "Noel," she began calmly, "it's Sam." She clarified only to be distracted by Laura's coughing and spluttering. "Is Tom around?" Sam asked in a rush, forcing the phone between her shoulder and her ear suddenly terrified Laura would be sick. Lifting Laura upright, Sam rubbed her back gently, waiting on Noel's answer abruptly realising that she wasn't entirely sure what she would say to Tom if she did get to speak to him without sounding like a hysterical mother. "Oh," Sam stated suddenly only partly disappointed that Tom was too busy to come to the phone. "No, it's fine. I'll just speak to him when he gets home." Sam concluded sounding much more confidant than she felt about how the remainder of the afternoon would go. She thanked Noel quickly and hung up, only just in enough time to place a bib and a wad tissues under Laura's mouth, as her violent coughing finally forced her to be sick.

Before she really knew what was happening, Sam found that she was crying again, as was Laura and she rocked the little girl to her chest, desperately to provide the miserable baby with some form of comfort. Laura seemed to calm for a moment, and Sam thought that she may drop off to sleep however, as soon she did the raspy breathing from her stuffed nose just made Sam want to waken Laura in order to be completely sure of what was happening to her poor baby. Sam closed her eyes, trying to allow herself to think for a moment.

"Sam." Tom called lightly, knowing that it wouldn't be unusual for Laura to be asleep when he returned from work. However given their poorly baby's restless sleep the evening before; he certainly had no plans on waking Laura if Sam had managed to get her to sleep. Tom frowned at the lack of response and moved down the hall, peering into the sitting room as he did so, before arriving at their empty kitchen. "Sam?" Tom called again, desperate to keep the concern from his tone. He wondered vaguely whether Sam would have taken Laura out, before dismissing the thought and heading towards the bedroom.

"Sam?" Tom's voice called, just as he reached the bedroom door – which stood only slightly ajar, before he pushed it open.

Sam couldn't remember falling asleep herself, but she figured that she must've done because the next thing she could remember was Tom's voice waking her and a glancing at the alarm clock beside her bed she figured that it had been just over two hours since she'd last noticed the time. Looking downwards, and shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the cramp in her neck from sleeping awkwardly, Sam noted that Laura was still fast asleep in the crook of her arm.

"Ssh," Sam hushed Tom at once, Laura was not due a feed for an hour and Sam didn't think she could bear that hour being taking up by their baby coughing and spluttering. Sam lifted her hand to Laura's head and brushed her soft hair which was rapidly lightening in colour down from its almost spikey position atop Laura's head. Tom looked at Sam in a confused manner before sitting down on the foot of the bed, she beckoned him towards her, unwilling to raise her voice in anyway which may wake Laura.

"What's wrong?" Tom whispered half in concern, half confusion, as Sam indicated the sleeping baby. "What?" Tom queried again, confusion still evident.

"She has a sniffle Tom." Sam muttered back solemnly, gazing down at Laura apologetically as she did so.

"And?" Tom asked, before deciding almost at once that he was never going to get a simple answer and quickly continued. "All babies get colds Sam, it's not your fault." Tom shifted himself so that despite been sat so he could pull Sam backwards and let her rest against his chest, he could still see her eyes. Sam acknowledged Tom's words with a nod, but he could not miss the guilt that seemed to be present in her eyes.

"It's ok." Tom tried, again, words which were met with another nod and Sam snuggled against him pulling the duvet with her in order to wrap all three of them together. Sam felt Tom's arms wrap around her gently and she let her eyes fall closed as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head before whispering. "She'll be alright Sam, don't worry." Sam nodded quickly, and turned her head a little in order to bury her face in the fabric of Tom's t-shirt. He moved one of his hands to rest of Sam's back and rubbed it gently, hoping to calm her, while he considered how to rid the almost ever-present fear that she wasn't good enough from Sam's mind.

* * *

**As ever, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. **

**I'll try to post again a little sooner; however I've stopped making promises (I never keep them!) **

**Ax**


	5. First Outing

**So, obviously, the plan was to have a nice festive themed update - but Tom wanted to be the proud new daddy far too much to let that happen this afternoon; we'll see if it occurs later on tonight, otherwise it'll be a slightly belated boxing day read. **

**However, proud daddy Tom is an exceptionally cute mental image - albeit brief. So I don't care... though I do hop that you enjoy. **

* * *

Laura was three days old by the time that Sam had even considered going further than the bottom of the street for fresh air with her. Before her baby had been born, Sam recalled that she'd promised Fletch that she and Tom would bring Laura down into the department to show her off before they took her home. However, as events had panned out Tom had whisked them out of the maternity ward, before either of them felt comfortable to expose Laura to the potential germs the ED could have, and they hadn't. They'd tackled the supermarket with very little fuss, though Sam had only just prevented Tom from buying a cuddly toy dog which was almost double the size of Laura and would probably only serve to terrify her poor baby.

They pondered whether they actually did want to take Laura into the department but when they were sat outside in the car park already, they figured that it really would probably be easier to just go and get the fussing over and done with. Sam took the first step and opened the passenger side door before and going to the back of the car and lifting a slumbering Laura gently out of her car seat. Sam began to walk forwards, only pausing momentarily at the door to the ED reception to wait on Tom, who was by her side with an arm wrapped around her waist in an instant. The automatic doors opened in front of them on their next step, and the bustle of the occupied reception desk, at first glance, was enough to make Sam want to turn round and run back to the safety of the car. However, Tom stepped forwards and pulled Sam with him. They were immediately cornered by Linda, who had plucked Laura from Sam's arms at an alarming speed; Sam turned to Tom, almost in confusion, before they followed Linda hurriedly towards the staff room.

Sam stood in the doorway of staff room as she watched Linda pass her tiny daughter to Zoe. "Congratulations." Sam blinked in confusion, turning from the two women and her baby by the kettle towards the sofa from where Charlie had spoken. He was sat with Tess, sipping tea though the two senior nurses seemed to have been in discussion before the staff room had been requisitioned as a baby showroom. Sam smiled her thanks, and allowed Tom to lead her into the room, just as Linda rushed by them. The flurry of people began upon Linda's return; Noel, only for the briefest of moments, however Fletch and Linda appeared to have taken up permanent residence and Charlie had left telling Tess to stay.

"Noel said there was –" came Jeff's voice from the doorway, Dixie on his heels, however he cut himself off almost once on seeing Laura nestled in Zoe's arms still. "Is this her?" He asked Tom who was stood by the door, as Dixie shook her head seemingly in disbelief at Jeff's question. Sam smiled softly at Dixie who walked towards her, as Tom nodded his head and Jeff stepped towards Zoe, who allowed Laura to be lifted from her arms.

Sam moved herself to sit on the sofa between Tess and Dixie, as she watched Jeff apparently play peek-a-boo with her tiny daughter who would not understand. The moment was ruined, however, by Jeff's radio crackling to life and he glanced at Dixie sadly before handing Laura back to an expectant Zoe. "Congratulations lovey," Dixie stated softly to Sam as she stood up. However Jeff crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, saying nothing at all, but Sam found that the gesture itself brought tears to her eyes.

Glancing towards the corner of the room Sam noted Tom and Fletch huddled together, both with their phones in their hand, obviously showing each other pictures of their babies. Sam grimaced inwardly at the thought of some of the photographs which Tom had taken; there had been many more than necessary early morning snaps, the occasional middle of the night image captured as Laura drifted back to sleep in Sam's arms after being fed. Sam smiled lightly at the genuine smile which was plastered across Tom's face and the look of complete pride in his eyes as he listened to Fletch's tales of first teeth, words, birthday and Christmas. However she was almost immediately pulled back to the present by Zoe's voice, "Sam, I think she's looking for something to eat." Sam glanced towards Zoe who was making her way towards her with Laura outstretched in her arms. Sam took her daughter, who for the moment appeared to pacifying herself by chewing at her fingers; though Laura stopped and removed her fist from her mouth the moment she was Sam's arms, expectantly.

Sam shifted Laura into her arms somewhat awkwardly, trying to find a way to console the poor baby until she'd got her home. Though, Tess next to her seemed to sense her awkwardness and stood abruptly, after a few moments of playing with Laura's tiny fingers. "We need to get back to work anyway," she said seemingly to all in the room, and the mutters were short-lived as they began traipsing back through the door out into the department.

Tom crossed the room quickly and joined Sam on the sofa; as she tried to fish what she'd need from Laura's baby bag and arrange herself more comfortably on the sofa. "Ok?" He asked simply, and Sam could only nod in reply. She allowed herself to be pulled into Tom's arms as she always was and gazed down at Laura ensuring she was getting enough milk.

* * *

**So, as ever, thank you for reading. **

**And if I do not have a festive themed update before the day itself, happy Christmas!**

**Ax**


	6. First Christmas

**So a little later than anticipated, silly real life, however still vaguely seasonally appropriate. **

**As ever reviews are lovely to read thank you, Callie and Megan. **

**And I hope you enjoy a sort of Christmassy update.**

* * *

"And you're sure the lights on the tree are safe?" Sam asked for the fourth time that morning, it was Christmas Eve, Laura's first Christmas. The day itself fell exactly eleven weeks from their daughter's birth. Tom sighed dramatically, on his way back from the kitchen, before falling down onto the sofa which currently occupied Sam and Laura.

Tom took Laura from Sam's arms, and allowed the baby to rest on her stomach against his chest – enjoying the rare morning where he'd been able to witness more than his tiny daughter's breakfast. "Yes," he replied calmly, "I mean it can't be any worse than when you had the cat." Sam glared in a more playful way than anything else however Tom took no notice and continued, "I mean it's not like she's crawling or anything."

"Right." Sam stated, in either agreement or as an indicator that she'd been reassured, and Tom struggled not to laugh. Sam seemed to think for a moment, and watched as Tom lifted himself slightly in order to kiss the top of Laura's head. "Will you both be ok for a bit?"

Tom looked at Sam in confusion before nodding his head, unsure why she'd think otherwise, however he did not allow himself to dwell on it. Tom simply manoeuvred himself and Laura into lying position across the sofa when Sam stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Sam returned only seconds later armed with scissors and sellotape and it became perfectly clearly what she was heading to do.

An odd noise woke Tom from his slumber some half hour later, and he glanced around quickly noting that Sam was still not present in the room. A quick tilt of his head downwards ensured Tom that Laura was asleep, still rested across his front. Carefully he placed a gentle grip on Laura's back and raised himself into seated position on the sofa, eventually locating the source of the noise as Sam's phone which had almost slipped completely down the side of the sofa. Lifting the device up the name written across the screen caught Tom's eye – Jessica, Sam's sister – without really thinking Tom opened the message to read the contents before frowning slightly.

Tom placed Sam's mobile down on the arm of the sofa, and repositioned Laura so that it was easier to stand without wakening her. He was at the door of the living room when Sam appeared in front of him. "I know you said," she began in tone which made Tom fearful for his bank balance. He looked at Sam expectantly, encouraging her to continue. "That she's too small to understand and that she'll prefer the wrapping paper but are you sure that it's okay that all she has wrapped up are cuddly toys and her bath seat?" Sam chewed down on her lower lip nervously, as though she felt she'd done something wrong."

"Sam!" Tom spoke in warning and Sam automatically glanced up and nodded her softly slightly.

"Ok, ok," the words were almost muttered under Sam's breath and she reached up to take Laura from Tom's arms, the baby stirred when she rested against Sam's chest instead of her daddy's and opened her eyes.

"Just us in the morning?" Tom asked out of the blue as he began walking back towards the sofa; Sam looked up at him in confusion and very quickly sunk down onto the sofa and he followed suit, lifting her mobile yet again and toyed with it, trying to work out whether to give it to her.

"Yes, just us." Sam confirmed quickly.

Tom handed the phone over and very quickly explained his question. "So why did Jess text saying she'd only be ten minutes?" Sam glanced between Tom and her phone, which she now held in her hand, before dropping it and raising her hand to touch Tom's cheek softly in some attempt at reassuring him.

"She's just popping in," Sam replied gently, watching as Tom raised his eyebrows, before shaking her head and continuing. "On her way to mum and dad's, I promise." She concluded, stretching a little in order to brush her lips against Tom's gently and trailing her fingers through his hair causing it to stand on end.

"Right." Tom stated, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "And we're still planning on showing her off, in her new dress, to both sets of grandparents then coming home for dinner tomorrow?" Sam rolled her eyes before nodding her head, feeling that she'd confirmed their Christmas Day plans more times than she could count on both hands in the past day.

Tom seemed like he was about to saying something however the doorbell rung and Sam took the opportunity to escape whatever carefully laid plans Tom was intending on enforcing. "That'll be Jessica." Sam stated unnecessarily as she headed to the door, taking Laura with her.

Tom remained on the sofa, almost having to look twice when Jessica – whom he had only seen in pictures – appeared in the room, cradling Laura in her arms, she was almost the image of her sister with the exception of her hair being slightly darker and her skin more tanned. He watched as she declined a cup of coffee saying that she wouldn't be staying long enough for it cool down.

Sam hadn't been wrong, not that he had doubted her; but when Laura who been snuggled up began shaking her head from side and side, and trying to cuddle closer to Jessica's chest obviously hungry she was handed back to her mother. Sam had stood when Jessica indicated that she was leaving to see her out, and Tom heard Laura wail miserably upon realise that she was not going to fed at once.

Sam returned, and also previous self-consciousness and discomfort she'd felt about Tom's presence when feeding Laura had long since vanished and she curled herself under his arm allowing him room to press gentle kisses to forehead, smiling contently.

* * *

**As ever thank you for reading - **

**Ax **


	7. First Nightout

**Minor difference in this being set in two different places – but it has to happen for the story to make sense.**

**As the Christmas treat was a little late, seems only appropriate that New Year one was too (not this has anything to do with New Year, mind you.)**

**As ever, I hope you do enjoy and I am grateful for any feedback.**

* * *

"Sam we need to go," Tom called from his position by the open front door, where he appeared to looking out waiting on something. However he turned his head and acknowledged that Sam had neither responded to his words nor made any attempt at moving. "The taxi's here." Tom tried again, before opening the door a little more – so the taxi driver could see that someone was indeed planning on getting into his cab and paying him a fare before he decided to drive off – and walking a little further down the hallway. The moment that Tom caught sight of the object of Sam's attention, he found himself realising that actually leaving the house was going to be that little bit more difficult than he'd anticipated. "Sam!" Tom said, raising his voice a little in order to gain Sam's attention.

However it seemed to do the trick; Sam stopped chewing down on her bottom lip, seemingly in worry and turned to look at Tom, before again focussing on the scene in the living room and meeting her sister's gaze momentarily speaking. "You know where everything is don't you?" Sam glanced towards Jessica for the briefest of moments, waiting on a reply, before she returned her gaze to Laura who was currently held in her younger sister's arms.

"Sam!" Jessica exclaimed in indignation, though Tom couldn't blame her, Sam had gone over all that Jessica would need to know multiple times since she'd arrived an hour previous all delighted smiles and new teddies. Jessica's excitement had baffled Tom to some extent she'd seemed overjoyed at the prospect of babysitting her seven month old niece who was teething, and given the painful cutting of teeth, he couldn't fathom why.

"Samantha." Tom found him stating a clear warning tone, he suppressed a small smile when Sam turned around and seemed to consider leaving.

"Ok, ok," Sam seemed to mutter to herself in preparation and she turned to Jessica suddenly taking Laura into her arms, kissing her head softly, as the little girl looked up at her mother with big, blue eyes seemingly unfazed by the events which were occurring. Sam handed Laura back to Jessica and whispered a softly goodbye to her sister then grabbed Tom's hand pulling him down the hallway, probably before she could change her mind about going out for the night.

Jessica followed them to the front door, closing it behind herself once she'd aided Laura in waving goodbye to her parents, before locking it as Sam had instructed and removing the key and taking it into the sitting room with her. "So baby," Jessica muttered to Laura, who did at least seem to recognise that either she was the baby or indeed the only person in the room and strain her neck to look up at Jessica. "What can we play with?" Jessica asked the infant rhetorically, and Laura seemed to babble incoherently in response; she'd not mastered any combination more than once as of yet, Tom had informed her earlier other than 'mama' and it appeared that 'da' was still not in Laura's immediate plan.

* * *

Zoe's birthday cake had arrived in a way which had made Sam cringe, and she was considering making it known to Tom the moment they got home that she'd like nothing of the sort when her own fortieth birthday arrived, and perhaps her thirtieth just in case. However, somewhere during the cake and singing Linda – who Sam had last spoken to ten minutes beforehand when she appeared to be trying to gain as much information as humanly possible over where and with who Laura was – seemed to have constructed herself a dance routine which appeared to be making getting her lips around the straw in her drink far more difficult than it should've been.

As amusing as Sam found Linda's antics to be, when she herself was stone cold sober, she still found her eyelids drooping and put that particularly occurrence down to her miserable daughter, who'd woken them both at three, five and then seven, wailing over the pain that her one tiny – barely there – tooth was causing her. Sam was almost asleep against Tom's shoulder when she shook herself suddenly and realised that she'd be much better off at home – they'd survived the majority of Zoe's party and could be sure that they'd collected enough blackmail material against their colleagues to ensure that they'd be able to swap shifts so as not to miss anything important for the rest of Laura's life. "I want to go home," Sam stated somewhat sleepily from where she rested her head, eyes still closed, on Tom's shoulder.

"Why don't you give Jessica a call and then make up your mind?" Tom had asked in response seeming to misunderstand her intentions and reasons for wanting to go home and did not consent immediately, causing Sam to frown and forcing her into a more upright position to get her point across.

"I want to go home." Sam repeated with more force, and instead of arguing Tom this time, lifted his drink to his lips and finished it quickly, before standing up and looking down at Sam who was still sat on the sofa of the rather posh wine bar they'd inhabited all evening.

He nodded, and reached down to pull Sam's hand trailing her to her feet, and pushing her off in the direction of a very merry Zoe. "You go say goodbye, I'll call a taxi and be back in a moment." Sam nodded her consent to this plan and stalked off, somehow manoeuvring herself around a dancing Linda and some of younger nurses.

* * *

Tom had been swift and the goodbyes were much shorter a fact for which Sam was increasingly grateful; not only because Tom's return had rescued her from Linda who had wrapped her arms around Sam's neck pleading with her to dance and it wasn't that she didn't trust Jessica with her baby, she just missed Laura. Sam noted that she'd never even left Laura half the amount of time she'd left her tonight and truly did hope that her little girl had been okay – she mused that the lack of communication of Jessica would certainly make it seem so.

She and Tom got through the front door in relative silence, hoping that they'd not wake Laura upon their return. However when Sam reached the sitting room and found Jessica sat staring at the television screen, despite the fact that there was barely any sound.

Sam stepped closer and noted the tear stained skin of Laura's face and instantly felt incredibly guilty; however Jessica made no comment that Laura had been a problem, and she'd found every teether which Sam had left in the fridge and trialled them all. Laura had obviously had other ideas and appeared to have constructed her own method of pain relief from the way in which her tiny fists held Jessica's index finger tightly as she chewed down on it. Sam watched as Laura eyed her interest and loosened her grip on Jessica's finger, before extending her arms to take her daughter from her sister.

Sam offered Laura her own finger in return, but instead Laura had pursed her lips and nuzzled against her chest, yet when Sam noted the only half-finished bottle on the coffee table she wasn't surprised that Laura was still hungry. "She wouldn't take anymore," Jessica offered seemingly following Sam's gaze, but before Sam could say anything herself Tom had replied.

"No." He said was though in agreement. "She doesn't like a bottle as much," Tom offered as way of explanation.

"I'm going to go up to bed, if that's okay?" Jessica announced suddenly and Sam wasn't sure that it was a question however she nodded regardless, thinking for a moment of the removal of Laura's cot from her own room and back into hers and Tom's to set up the camp bed for Jessica and the conversation, albeit brief, of perhaps needing a house rather than the flat. Tom was watching her curiously, Sam could see, but he said nothing and simply came to sit by her side.

* * *

**As ever, thank you for reading**

**Ax**


	8. First Birthday as Daddy

**As ever, thank you to everyone reading... **

**and here is another little update for you.**

* * *

Sam left the flat quicker than she ever had before, knowing that leaving Laura tonight – regardless of the occasion - would be just as difficult as it had been previously. Tom reached around her and pulled the front door closed, probably so she wasn't tempted to go back in again, and Sam felt her eyes beginning to water. Sam blinked rapidly, tilting her head skywards, hoping that tears would not fall and ruin the make-up that she'd painstakingly applied. Sam shook her head softly and turned to face Tom, raising her arms a little in hope that he'd understand, Tom seemed to and he wrapped his own arms around her enveloping her in a hug which always made her feel secure.

"Okay?" Tom questioned simply, his voice muffled somewhat by his lips being pressed against her hair.

Sam raised her head, running her fingers under her eyes to remove any trace of possible tears, and untangled herself from Tom's embrace before nodding softly, grabbing Tom's hand and leading him towards the patiently waiting taxi.

They pulled up at what Tom had been describing as his favourite restaurant for months, in little over five minutes. However as she leant over to pay the taxi driver, Sam reasoned that it had been perhaps close to a year since she and Tom had been out for dinner. They hadn't since Laura had arrived eight months ago definitely, and Sam knew that she'd turned down several suggestions of dinner towards the end of the pregnancy knowing that sitting anywhere for longer than half an hour just made her uncomfortable. Tom smiled at her softly, and took her hand as she got out of the taxi. The reservation was for Nicholls, though it had made Sam feel a little odd saying – she'd never done that before, they were seated cosily, almost completely in the corner of the room, practically hidden from view of the other diners much to Sam's pleasure.

Dinner had been an almost silent affair; Sam had listened with interest when Tom had rhymed off the events of his day and she'd responded by informing him of the new variations Laura had managed to put on her usually babbling. Even as she said the words, Sam found herself rolling her eyes never having believed before that she'd become a woman who felt the need to share every tiny thing their child done. However, the almost silence had been lifted by the time they'd opted for the shared dessert of a sundae.

Upon its arrival however Tom leant across the table, and when his hand brushed across her the tip of her nose Sam anticipated him removing an eyelash from her face; however the moment the coolness touched her nose Sam almost squealed in both shock and realisation. Shaking her head softly, Sam giggled at Tom's smirking face before wiping her nose with her napkin; revenge coming only moment later when he'd lost himself in eating the cream he knew Sam did not like, by dipping her finger in the sweet strawberry sauce and reaching over the table to trail her finger down his nose. Tom frowned and Sam laughed joyously as she licked her index finger in order to remove the sticky sauce before picking up her own spoon, as though suddenly remembering that they were responsible adults with a baby at home.

The remainder of dessert passed without further incident and they'd already made the decision to slip next door, for a couple of drinks before heading home, a fact that pleased Sam. She'd been carving the strawberry daiquiris from there since before Laura had been born. The bill was settled quickly, and Sam picked up her handbag and allowed Tom to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked through the restaurant in order to leave.

In a matter of ten minutes Sam found herself cuddled comfortably, on her favourite sofa in front of the open fire, as close to Tom as she could possibly manage without being sat on his lap, in order to rest her head against his chest. By the time she'd been given her second drink, Sam found herself burying head under Tom's chin, as she sipped through the tiny straw – her eyes closing sleepily.

Tom seemed to acknowledge this and nudged her gently before speaking. "Do you want to go home?"

"When we're done." Sam replied softly and she re-positioned herself only slightly still allowing herself to be cuddled against Tom when his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her closer and her hand rested on his chest.

A position which Sam adopted for the remainder of the night, even as she was drifting off in the taxi home, Tom smiled softly to himself as he pressed butterfly kisses against her forehead without causing her to stir. He shook her awake when they pulled up outside their flat, and Sam opened her eyes blinking in confusion before establishing where she was. Tom paid the driver, and stepped out the taxi with little fuss before reaching back in to take both of Sam's hands and help her to her feet. Sam batted his arm playfully in mock rebuke when she was securely on the pavement but she leant in to him the moment he slipped his arm around her.

Sam pushed open the door, and stepped into the silent house, as it always when Jess babysat Laura's cot had been moved back into their room to allow Jess the camp bed in the Laura's room – Sam suspected Jess was in bed. Catching sight of the card which had evoked so much joy in both herself and later Tom, Sam had to pick to it up and read the words printed across the front again – 'Happy Birthday Daddy'. Sam smiled fondly at the memory of Tom's delighted smile that morning upon opening it, before taking Tom's hand – once he'd locked the door – and leading him towards their room.

As she pushed open the door Sam was greeted by the sound of Laura snuffling in her sleep, she peered over the cot and after reassuring herself that her daughter was fine and found that she wanted just to watch her for a while. Tom joined her for a moment before getting ready for bed and then heading for the bathroom.

When he returned Sam was changed yet had resumed position by Laura's crib and she looked up and pressed a kiss to his lips before slipping past himself herself, Tom gazed down at the little girl and acknowledged that he'd never expected to be so pleased with a baby before. As Sam re-entered the bedroom, she blew Laura a kiss and grabbed at Tom's hand pulling him towards their bed. She slipped beneath the quilt on her side and Sam's eyes closed just as they had in the taxi and Tom leant over her, once in bed, and pressed his lips against hers. Yet despite her sleepily state Sam allowed their lips to crash together, though when she pulled away she eyed him with interest before glancing at the alarm on her bedside cabinet. Tom smiled at her softly and Sam spoke, somewhat breathlessly and sleepily. "It's not your birthday anymore." The playful tone however remained in her voice as she smirked and raised her hand to stroke his cheek gently.

* * *

**Thank you for reading -**

**Ax**


	9. First Cuddle

**Once again, I am always grateful for reviews. **

**And I'm very glad to be aware that people are enjoying reading these - because they are something much easier than distressing plots to be writing when I'm fitting them in between uni work. **

**And Callie, my dear, I understand completely but you know that already. **

**So enjoy this one, if you can...**

* * *

Sam had never looked quite so beautiful as she did at the very moment, of that Tom was certain, as she lay back against the pillows and smiled up at him home; her hair might've been in complete disarray, her cheeks flushed a light pink and she may have looked exhausted but there was joy there. Tom could see the way instead of the exhaustion that she must've been feeling she seemed to glow and when he looked into her eyes they seemed to smile up at him.

Admittedly Tom had never expected this day to come soon, nor had he expected Sam to be involved; however when he was watching the midwife wrap the tiny baby in a white blanket and Sam reached a little across the bed in order to take his hand he couldn't help but smile down towards her in return. The midwife, in question, approached them calmly and Tom suddenly found that he couldn't take his eyes from Sam to even see what was going on. Until, however, he could see her hands clutching the tiny bundle, from which Tom could only make out the tiny pink hat which he'd picked out only the week before. Sally, the midwife, smiled at Sam quickly for a moment, and then automatically placed their daughter against Sam's chest. Tom looked between Sam and their daughter only to find that his eyes could not remain fixed on one or the other. Sam giggled slightly, for reasons which Tom was not aware of and he moved to help bring Laura more carefully into her arms. Sam sat up and quickly wrapped her arms around her little girl, smiling in which forced Tom to reach across and wipe a tear – which she would deny ever shedding – from beneath Sam's eye.

"Laura?" Tom found himself beginning to question, and Sam looked towards him in confusing.

"What?"

"She's still Laura isn't she?" Sam glanced at Tom and smiled slightly, before nodding her head and moving her hand from beneath Laura's back and touching the soft baby skin of Laura's cheeks.

"Yes," Sam began. "Of course." She continued firmly, smiling at the memory of the conversations, a full three weeks' worth of conversations once they'd learnt that they were expecting a daughter in which they debated Lily, Sarah, Jennifer and Laura before eventually settling on Laura Jessica. "What?" Sam asked suddenly, gazing up at the slightly faraway look on Tom's face even as she was answering his question.

"Nothing." Tom replied quickly, in a tone no more the breathless whisper, as he moved from the chair by Sam's bed to be sat next to her. "She's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Sam couldn't bring herself to say anything in response though she agreed wholeheartedly and simply found herself shuffling across the bed in order to let Tom sit next to her. "Thank you." Tom muttered softly against her ear and Sam quickly let her head drop to Tom's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice the reappearance of tears in her eyes as he moved himself closer in order to have his arms wrapped around both her and Laura.

However, while her head was resting against Tom's shoulder Sam found that her eyes just wanted to sleepily close. Sam gazed down at Laura whose eyes were now open staring intently up at her parents and Tom moved his hand gently let his fingers graze against Laura's cheek until the little girl closed her eyes once again. "Can you take her for a while?" Sam asked, her voice somewhat muffled by the fabric of Tom's t-shirt.

"Yeah," Tom said softly and he moved in order to lift Laura from Sam's arms, once he had Laura rested against his own chest and his daughter had closed her eyes once again, seemingly reassured about whose arms she was currently in. Tom moved and retook his seat by Sam's bedside.

"She's beautiful," Tom stated, and Sam wasn't certain as to whether or not he was talking to her or just himself.

Sam realised that she couldn't help herself, and she responded anyway. "I know," she begun quickly and Tom looked up at her in alarm, seemingly just aware that he even uttered the words aloud. "I never knew that anyone could be that beautiful."

"You look exhausted Sam." Tom stated suddenly, changing the subject, and Sam had to force her eyes open in order to look at him.

"I am." Sam agreed, without any denial or argument. "Will you just stay there with her for a bit," Sam continued even when it seemed that she was unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer.

"I will." Tom agreed with a smile.

"Thank you." Sam continued, eyes still closed. "Mhm, sleepy," she muttered softly and Tom couldn't help but smile at the completely vulnerability that she seemed to have been showing and he did rather hoped that she was going to be able to allow him this same responsibility when she wasn't quite so tired.

Tom had only taken his eyes from Sam for a few moments, in order to watch Laura sleep, but when he returned his attention to Sam he found that she was as soundly asleep as her daughter. He stood up quickly, returning Laura to the crib in the corner of the room, suddenly aware that he knew he definitely could not spend the night apart from either of them. Pressing a softly kiss on Laura's forehead, and then Sam's, Tom muttered softly to neither of the sleeping occupants of the room in particular that he wouldn't be long before he set off to find a consultant in the hope of getting to take his family home.

* * *

**As ever thank you for taking the time to read, that alone means a lot, **

**Ax**


	10. First Dinner Out

**So let's all just take a little break from reality (I know it's been a while, much longer than I expected) and given the content – which no, it's not what I expect to happen on the show, nor would I want it to – I'm surprised with interest. But everyone needs an escape from time to time.**

**So thank you very much for all your reviews; and maybe, just, maybe I'll get something posted up a little sooner than this update!**

* * *

"Kent?" The waitress who was stood the small desk at the restaurant door, repeated back after Tom and he nodded watching as she flicked through the list of reservations. "Table for 3 with a high chair?" She queried glancing up, and Sam nodded as she unlocked Laura's buggy preparing to take her restless eleven month old daughter to the table. Sam found that floor wasn't cluttered and made her trip in an almost hidden table easy enough.

As she bent down to unstrap an overexcited Laura from her buggy, the girl all but jumped into her arms. Sam sighed as she felt Laura stiffen in her arms upon her realising that she was about to be placed in a high chair turning Tom almost pleadingly unsure what to do, however he simply waved at his daughter and left Sam feeling self-conscious and almost fearful that Laura was about to start screaming and cause a scene. However he fears were quashed mere seconds later when Laura began to sit down herself, and Sam was able to get the straps across her body before placing the tray back in front of her daughter to be met with an expression of confusion from the child in question.

Sam sat down across from Tom calmly, and watched Laura curiously as she began to turn in her seat turning to observe the unfamiliar environment, however when the baby turned to her father and caught him smiling her she giggled contentedly before hitting hands against the tray of her high chair. The action seemed to remind her of the chairs purpose and she turned to Sam suddenly, "MA!" Sam was sure that Laura's baby voice could have echoed around the entire room, and rummaged around in the baby bag hoping to find something to entertain Laura for the time being. As she presented Laura with her stuffed dog, Sam was relieved to note that her daughter calmed considerably and she was spared the discomfort of having to pacify her child so publicly.

While Sam knew that Tom and Jessica had browsed the menu extensively while her focus had been completely on Laura; she simply picked the first thing that she liked from the menu and set about quizzing the waitress, in a way which she'd promised herself she would not on their journey to the restaurant, on the fish fingers which she'd deemed a suitable option for Laura. Despite the fact that she'd never given her small daughter anything similar Sam had felt herself reassured that they were healthy enough for her eleven month old daughter and ordered taking much longer than she'd have liked to have kept the waitress. She could see Tom rolling his eyes, not so discreetly in Jessica's direction as she finally thanked the waitress and Sam leant across the table and swatted his upper arm playfully, only just managing to jump back from the his reach as he made to ruffle her hair.

Dinner was brought more quickly than Sam had expected and as Laura's tiny portion was placed down in front of her the baby had clapped happily for mere moments before her plate had been snatched by her mother's hand. Laura glanced towards Sam in confusion, as she set about scrapping some breadcrumbs from and cutting Laura's fish fingers into more manageable pieces for her to eat; Laura stretch continuously, and was successful only once in snatching a still whole fish finger from the plate as Sam was removing half of Laura's chips and putting them on Tom's plate. Sam glanced once at Laura and then back to Tom, who was watching his daughter with a hint of amusement written across his face as they watched her chew at the piece of fish. Sam considered taking it from her but fearful of her daughter screaming decided against it, and instead found Laura's tall juice cup from the baby bag and placed it on the high chair tray along with Laura's plate.

Dessert had seen Sam and Jessica sharing profiteroles; yet somehow as Tom's own dessert had been placed down in front of him Laura had wormed her way onto her daddy's knee and was experimenting with the delights of ice cream – Sam winced herself as Laura gasped at the coolness of the foodstuff which had been placed her month. Tom leant down and kissed the top of Laura's head, giggling as she opened her little mouth again, expecting another spoonful to which Tom obliged seemingly sharing the ice cream with Laura until it was done.

There had been the merest hint of an argument over the bill before Tom won, and they were faced with the humid air of the car park as Jessica tried to win the second dispute of the night, that she'd simply get the train home – after all it was only two stops, and quicker than driving. After five minutes Sam found herself wrapped in her sister's arms, as Jessica kissed her cheek wishing her a happy birthday before taking Laura from Tom's arms for a final cuddle and wished them all goodnight.

Laura had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, and had only stirred slightly when Sam was changing her from the dress she'd bought her for the evening out into her just her vest – she'd woken several times during the previous night and Sam did not doubt it had been the heat, it was an usually warm September. Their small flat seemed to retaining the heat rather well, in fact when she had removed Laura's pyjamas she had slept soundly for the remainder of the night. Granted Laura was not the only one feeling the heat, and Sam kicked the bed covers down to her waist causing Tom to turn to her in confusion, raising an eyebrow in question, at the action which had mirrored Laura's of the previous evening. "It's too warm Tom!" Sam found herself snapping in response and immediately regretted it, she reached out and allowed her fingers to graze his cheek until he turned back to face her again.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Tom asked softly, rolling closer to her and Sam sighed dramatically at the extra heat his movement brought. She nodded slowly, and smiled up at him, before raising only her head to kiss his lips softly.

"Thank you," she muttered briefly before Tom pressed their lips back together began brushing her long over her shoulders, exposing her neck.

"You know," Tom began somewhat in consideration causing Sam to pull away from him slightly, waiting on his next words. "If you are that warm, you could get rid of those jammies?" Sam struggled, but eventually a small smile graced her lips, and instinctively she buried her head in one of his shoulders, blushing slightly as she hit his free shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, **

**Ax**


End file.
